Dawn
by Iridescent Wind
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi theme. Hijikata spends a night getting seduced. Enjoy. :


Hello, I just started to type this up the day that I finished watching all the episodes of the anime. I don't know how good/bad it's going to be, but I just decided to post it.

Warning: the following story contains content that is not suitable for younger audiences. Contains yaoi themes and some bad language. You have been forewarned.

Enjoy. J

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacekeeper. Sadly.

__________________________________________________________

I had hoped that my current situation could be avoided. That I could somehow stop him. That I could play dumb long enough he would forget or move on. Looking back I can see how naïve my thinking was.

A soft, needy moan escaped me as he lay gentle kisses down the line of my neck and across my collarbone. I squirmed beneath his body, arching my back, need burning hot through my veins. My hands were tangled in his long, black hair. I couldn't seem to catch my breath as his delicate fingers found my nipple and began to play with it. I was being tortured in the most seductive fashion… and I didn't want it to stop. Each of my walls were breaking under the slightest of touches from him.

I lay beneath him, panting as I opened my eyes. Above me, my seducer had stilled his movements. Movements I didn't want to consider, but had a strong desire to continue.

"Hmm?" That bastard's voice. That bastard's sweet, seductive, lilting voice. I lay shivering on the floor as the breath of his words washed over my ear. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Would you like me to continue…?" I could taste the smile in his words. Bastard. He knew he had me. Worse, he knew _I_ knew he knew.

I growled at him. Yanking him up to me with his silky hair, I pressed our lips together in a fierce kiss. I forced my way into his mouth, claiming it as mine. He may have started this, but I wasn't going to just give in to this fool. If this is how he wanted it, I would make sure he knew just what he was getting.

I gasped, my eyes snapping open, our kiss breaking as his hand found it's way below my waist. Bastard. I'm not quite sure who that was aimed at anymore. I was lost. Need consumed me. The last of my walls was broken.

Some time later I lay on my back. My hands are pillowed beneath my head as I stare unseeingly up at the ceiling. He lay curled at my side, his head nestled on top of my arm. I think he has fallen asleep. If I look down I'm sure I'll see a contented, childish smile on his face. The peaceful Bastard…

The corner of my mouth lifted. I still don't know how he had so easily torn down the walls I had so laboriously built. I knew I should leave now, before he woke. Before some annoying person found us like this. Before it was too late for me to turn away. But I knew it already was too late. He had me now, and there was little I could do about it.

I sighed. Things were going to be complicated for a while. I don't know if I'm prepared for that yet. But I know the bastard isn't going to let this go. Not when he's finally won. So I'm just going to have to deal with it as it comes. A nasty thought struck me. If those three comedians ever got wind of this… Just the thought of it. I might just have to kill them.

My body stiffened as he snuggled closer to me.

"Hijikata-san," he whispered softly. I remain silent, reminding him that I am still the vice-commander and that I am supposed to have some authority over him.

"What is it?" I question after a minute.

He didn't answer right away. Eventually he spoke. "Do you… Do you regret… what happened?"

At this I glanced down at his face. Our eyes met, his expression was slightly guarded. "Baa-ka." His eyes widened briefly before they softened and he smiled a genuine smile.

Nothing more was said as we lay there. Together we watched as dawn slowly crept onto the horizon. As the last of the night's stars was washed away in the lightening sky, we finally began to stir. Souji draped his kimono loosely around his shoulders before standing up. He walked up behind me and gently wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on my back.

"Was this just a dream?" he asked softly. "Tell me, what happened, is it all just going to disappear when we walk out of this room?"

I closed my eyes. I could here the restrained desperation in his voice. I couldn't deny him this. I didn't want to. I turned in his embrace. "Nothing is going to disappear, Souji." I didn't think I could forget as I winced slightly from the pain of what we did last night.

"Does it hurt that much?" Souji asked. He stared up at my face, his eyes showing concern for me.

I coughed discretely. "I will be fine. It is nothing that a little of Ayu-nee's food will not fix." I didn't like the look that came into Souji's eyes.

"Then wait right here," he announced. "I'll be back soon with a plate of her food. And don't worry," he said, his grin turning mischievous. "I'll hand feed it to you."

"Wha-!"

But his cheerful face had already disappeared behind the closing screen and I could hear him running lightly away.

I stare thoughtfully down at where we had slept with each other last night. Maybe I should escape from here now, I think to myself ruefully. A smile tugged at my lips. Bastard…


End file.
